Harry Potter and the Blondes
by Son of Kronos 2000
Summary: After the murder of the Potters, a surprise family take Harry to a different country before Dumbledore can get to him. Now 16 years later at the Triwizard Tournament Harry returns to Hogwarts. This will be a Harry/Daphne and a Draco/Fleur story. There will be select Weasley, Dumbledore and Hermione Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi there. This is going to be my first proper fan fiction that I am going to write. I am open to any suggestions for the plot that people make. As for the pairings it is going to be a Harry/Daphne and a Draco/Fleur story. There will be select Weasley, Dumbledore and Hermione bashing. Sorry is this upsets anyone. But hey we are all entitled to our own opinions.**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the character associated with it.**

In the chilly and frosty Halloween night stood a little cottage where a family of three resided. The mother was a small yet intimidating woman. She had flowing crimson red hair, with enchanting emerald green eyes, which at one moment would be full of love but the next full of fire with angriness or hatred. At the moment they were filled with love as she watched her husband play with their one year old son by the fireplace. Her husband was an average height man of athletic build; he had round glasses and a pipe in his mouth. His hair was messy wavy raven black in colour and his eyes were a hazel, brown colour which was always filled with happiness and laughter except in dire situations. Her son was a small baby with wavy black hair already looking like it will become untameable like his fathers. Oh great she thought to herself. At least he had her eyes she thought happily. And hopefully he will have my brains and sense of maturity. As she watched them play she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread for the future. Oh how she wished that they didn't have this bloody prophecy hanging over their heads. How she wished that they could be a normal family and be out trick or treating like all of the other families outside. Damn she hated fate and the bloody seer who foretold this prophecy.

As she sat there watching them play, she saw her husband start to go rigid and stare into the distance in a sort of trance state. He sat there for about a minute until a loud bang sounded through the air and James fell backward. "Lily it's him take Harry and run I'll hold him off". James shouted. Hearing this she immediately sprang into action and grab her son from the floor and bounded up the stairs to her sons room and slammed open the door then bolted it shut. She went to the crib and placed her son in it with tears streaming down her face. They started to fall faster once she heard the evil manicac laugh of Voldermort coming from downstairs, followed by the loud thump of her now deceased husband body hitting the floor. Crying even further she held her son close to her chest as the door was blown off its hinges and in strolled as casual as you like The Dark Lord himself, which only seen to frustrate and upset her even more. "Why", she sniffled, "why are you doing this to my family, why have you killed my husband and now your wanting to kill my son and I, all over a stupid prophecy." The dark lord just smiled and let her think about her question for a moment before he answered with a sinister smile, "Because my dear", he replied, "I cannot leave anyone who is a threat to my power alive even if he is a mere baby". Then his face darkened and he snarled" and because I cannot yet any filthy mudbloods live, especially when they contaminate a pureblood line such as the potters." As he ranted she just stood there inwardly smirking at the irony of what he was saying. "So you see my dear I cannot allow you to live so", he grinned evilly, before shouting "Avada Kedavra". As she saw the green light come towards her she thought about all of the things that she will miss her son doing like, walking his first steps, or getting his school letter and shopping for his school supplies. Hopefully he is raised by a loving family she thought, before she knew no more.

At last Voldermort thought as he stood over the defenceless baby in its crib. 'At last I have the threat to my power at my mercy. It was easy in the end too easy. While he thought he would have to go through all of the protective encahmnets surrounding the house and the fidulus charm that also surrounded it, he did not have to. The rat Pettigrew had been very useful in the end and came to him with the location of the Potters. After telling his most faithful followers like the Malfoys and the Lestranges where he was heading he set of immediately for Godric Hollow, while it took a moment for him to break through the enchaments surrounding the cottage because Potter had put up a good fight for control of the wards, he still got through. Entering the gate of the cottage he blew the doors of its hinges with a loud bang. He faintly heard Potter shout that he would hold him off, as he heard this he laughed how he a blood traitor could possibly defeat him the most feared dark lord of all time whom people were too scared to even say his name. Advancing through the door it had been easy to defeat Potter and kill him. As he casually strode up the stairs towards the nursery he started to wonder how he would do this, should he walk in and kill the mudblood straight away or should he allow her to beg for her life. He went for the latter option as it was always fun to hear them beg fruitless for their lives when he knew that he was going to kill them. Casting a powerful reducto at the door which shattered against the force, he walked into the room and looked at the pathetic sight of the mudblood holding the child to her chest all while crying. What a pathetic sight indeed. After proceeding to mock her he killed her with a simple Avada Kedavra. Now standing looking at the child in its crib he thought of how a small thing like this could be a possible threat to his power. Looking upon the child he thought of possibly recruiting this child to his side and keeping him alive but he quickly banished that thought from his head as after all if he was a threat to his power he could not be allowed to live in case he did turn on him. Raising his wand upon the child he said " I am sorry child but you cannot be allowed to live therefore, Avada Kedavra", he watched with anticipation as the green beam went towards the child but then watched with shock as the curse suddenly rebounded of a shield that appeared out of nowhere and sent the curse straight back at him. As he stood there the curse enveloped him and Lord Voldermort ceased to exist.

 **A/N: So that is the first chapter of my new story 'The Blondes'. I'm hoping to get this story up to 100,000+ words. So all the reviews would be appreciated as long as they are constructive I don't care if they are negative or positive. As I already said we are all entitled to our own opinions. Also if any of you think of a better title for this story please say it as I know it isn't the best of titles. So until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Start

**A/N: Ok so here is the second Chapter of Harry Potter and the Blondes, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of it. I would also like to apologise for the couple of spelling and grammar mistakes in the last chapter. I thought I had corrected all of them but alas I did not. Thanks to all of those who reviewed the first chapter. Without further or do. I present the second chapter of Harry Potter and the Blondes.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

(10 years later)

On the sunny beach of a private chalet on the coast of France lay a boy no older than eleven. The boy was of a slim build yet he was no pushover. He had spiky raven black hair with traces of dark velvet green hair extensions in it. The boy also had emerald green eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness. The boy lay there in deep thought as he reviewed his life up to this point. After his parents had been murdered, he had been taken in by the unlikeliest of families (well in the public eye that is). The family that had taken him in had always been close to his family ever since his grandfather had struck up an unlikely friendship and alliance with the then head of house. That friendship in the families had then been continued even after the deaths of his grandfather and Abraxas. The reason for their deaths had drawn the families even closer together. The Dark Lord Voldermort himself had killed them. Whilst reports say Abraxas died by dragon pox the real reason was actually a poison that Voldermort himself gave to him. During school the two boys (Abraxas and Charles sons) were not overly close but were civil enough with each other because of their fathers. However after school the two boys began to drift apart and joined two different sides of the war. One joined the Dark Lord whilst the other joined Dumbledore. That changed however when their fathers were killed and news of Dumbledore schemes and deception came to light. The two men came together and created a new side one that would be as far apart from the war as possible, but before they could act on their plan Voldermort killed the eldest Potters and killed himself whilst trying to kill young Harry.

The Malfoys had tried to get a message to the potters to warn them of the attack but unbeknownst to them Dumbledore had put up a charm which stops all outside communication from others unless it was him or one of the marauder's. As soon as the Lucius could not get a message to James, he immediately apparated to Godric Hollow just as Voldermort blew himself up. Wasting no time he strode in the house and saw the dead body of James at the bottom of the stairs and the body of Lilly upstairs in the nursery, wanting to protect their bodies from outside harm he placed a preserving charm on the bodies of James and Lily. He picked up the crying harry and put a sleeping spell on him and then took at look around the room and saw the smouldering remains of the black robe that once belonged to Voldermort. After staring at the remains and thinking 'karma a bitch', Lucius quickly dissapparated from the house and back to his manor where Narcissa was already waiting with Draco and a couple of bags. Upon seeing little Harry Narcissa quickly took him from Lucius arms. "Are Lily and James...?"Sniffled Narcissa. "I'm sorry I could not reach them in time" Said a sombre looking Lucius. "But we need to act fast; we need to leave for France immediately. Have you got everything you need? Narcissa nodded still trying to hold back her tears of losing two of her closet friends. "Good now grab on" Lucius said as he picked the bags up and held out a long piece of metal. Narcissa grabbed onto the piece of metal and with a flash of blue they were gone. Never to come back to England for 16 years.

That was ten years ago. Now they had settled down on the coast of France in one of the Malfoys homes there. This had been the original plan for the Potters and Malfoys before James and Lily were killed. The Potters owned the chalet next door so Harry and Draco had plenty of room to play and muck around in. They could also invite the very few friends that they had over to play as well. The Greengrass and Delacours sisters were the closest children that Harry and Draco considered as friends. Not to forget that they also had Astrid and Archie to play with as well. Astrid was 9 year old girl and had long silky blond hair. She also had her mother's sapphire blue eyes. She was also Draco's little sister. Archie was an 8 year old boy and had his father messy curly black hair but had his mothers brown eyes. Archie was the son of Sirius and Emily, whom Sirius had married after dating her for a couple years since Harry's birth. Emily was the healer who looked after Lily and Harry when Harry was born. Originally Sirius and Emily did not move to France straight away as they did not know about the close relationship that the Malfoys had with the Potters because the Potters and Malfoys wanted to keep it a secret until they had enacted their plan even if it meant keeping the secret from their closest friends but as soon as Narcissa explained the situation to Sirius and about the schemes of Dumbledore they too moved to France and resided in the Potter Chalet. Harry stayed with the Malfoys in their chalet because of the fact that it was they who brought him to France and he had stayed with them for a year before Sirius came to France and because of Draco being the same age as him and them being as close like brothers. In fact they both thought of each other as a brother.

Harry then contemplated what the following year would be like as it would be the first time that he had left France and his Family. For the following year both he and Draco were going to be going to Norway to attend the famed and feared Durmstrang Institute. They were going Durmstrang because both Lucius and Sirius did not want them anywhere near Dumbledore. It took the power of both the house of Black and house of Malfoy combined with their wealth to keep Sirius out of Azkaban as everybody thought he was in league with voldermort and had sold out the location of the potters to him. Once Sirius was in France he was questioned and cleared of any accusations against him. Whilst he was in France Sirius was safe from the British Ministry of Magic, who because of Dumbledore still wanted him arrested and put in Azkaban. This year would also be the year when they would have to make some more friends as both Daphne and Fleur who was their age were going to Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. With that in mind Harry got up of the beach and walked in to the chalet as he heard his aunt Narcissa calling for him saying that dinner was ready. As Harry walked into the chalet he was met the smell of roast turkey and loads of other smells of his favourite foods. They were having a feast tonight as tomorrow they would going to Durmstrang and would not see each other for 3 months until the Holidays. "So are you ready Harry and Draco for the next 7 months of Durmstrang. Excited to go" Asked Sirius as he stuffed his face with a mouthful of Chicken. "Yeah it will be fun especially seeing another country and the sights of Norway for the first time. It will be laugh especially that Draco will be there although it will be ad not seeing Daph and Fleur or you guys for a couple of months." Replied Harry as he tucked into his curry. "I too cannot wait for it I hear they even offer duelling classes and many other courses that are not even talked about at Hogwarts." Said an excited Draco. "Yes, well do be careful and not get yourself hurt or you will be banned from flying for a whole month" Said a stern looking Narcissa. "And that goes for you too mister." She said as she saw Harry start to grin and laugh. "Yes aunty, you know me I'm always carful" Said a cheeky looking Harry. "I wish I could believe that." Muttered Narcissa.

The next morning Harry and Draco were up bright and early and were finishing the last minute packing. "So what do you think it will be like?" Asked Harry. I don't know for sure but what I do know is that it will be better than Hogwarts" Replied Draco. "Yeah it probably will be." Mused Harry. "Boys time to go or you will be late for your portkey" Shouted Narcissa up the stairs. Because they lived in different country they had to get a portkey to the school before they then spent a couple of hours to get to know their fellow year mates. Once downstairs they took hold of the letter that brought their Durmstrang acceptance letter and at exactly 10:00 they disappeared in a flash of blue light and to their home for the next 7 years.

 **A/N: Well there is the second chapter of Harry Potter and the Blondes. I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was a bit dull as it was sort of a filler chapter for what had happened since the deaths of James and Lilly. The next chapter should be more interesting as it will be about what Harry and Draco get up to at school until the Christmas holidays. Hopefully it should be up by Monday maybe sooner depending on if I get the time as it is my GCSE year and I unfortunately have to study. Leave your comments as I really do appreciate the reviews as they give me a lot to think about and consider.**

 **Also if you are wondering Harry and Draco know the Greengrass sister because their parents are close to Lucius and Narcissa. They also know the Delacours because they live near the Malfoys so know each other from their past visits to France.**


End file.
